


an archive of sexual desires

by rilayacamren



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Body Part Kinks, F/F, Hand & Finger Kink, Implied Sexual Content, Kinks, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilayacamren/pseuds/rilayacamren
Summary: sexual desire: a motivational state and an interest in “sexual objects or activities, or as a wish, or drive to seek out sexual objects or to engage in sexual activities”hizzie, posie, hosie, and perhaps other otps you might suggest





	1. quirofilia

**Author's Note:**

> quirofilia: a sexual fetish for hands
> 
>  
> 
> hope mikaelson has a thing for hands, lizzie's are rather nice

Hope had always stared at hands for some reason, or rather she’s always been fond of them. She thought that hands were a key component of showing the type of person you were. She remembers her father’s hands. Rough and firm, much like he was, but they still had the capability to be gentle and create beautiful things, which she saw through his artwork and for his love for her. Hope also remembers her mother’s hands. They were soft and caring, just as her mother carried herself, but they could be firm just like her father’s, when needed as well. So, yes Hope has always liked hands. She liked how they felt in hers, for example her parents, and what they stood for. But as she got older, she began to like how they looked, and how they would feel against her body. Her usual love her hands was there still, because she still used hands as a book to read people she met, and she still liked the softness and intimacy in them. Yet, now, the older she gets, she can’t help but let that love for hands become entirely sexual at times.

 

 

She first noticed it, in her first crush, Roman Sienna. She remembers how she wanted to have him to touch her all the time. She loved looking at his hands when they were on her. She wanted to constantly hold his hands or have him place his hands on her sides or on her face. She remembers loving the feel of his rather rough hands against her. It was riveting, she loved it more than him kissing her at times. The second time her sexual fetish popped back up was when she met Landon Kirby. To this day she still thinks that Landon had the softest and kindest hands for a man, in her entire life. She found herself infatuated by it. The green-eyed boy reflected his hands in every aspect. Although Hope and Landon are no longer together, she still has a soft spot for him, she thinks she always will.

 

 

Now, this leads to her most recent encounter to her ‘Quirofilia’ she learned what it was called. This one came out of nowhere in her opinion. She didn’t even realize that had begun staring until one day she was called out on it. She remembers working on a project with Lizzie Saltzman, and her mind just went elsewhere. Expect she knew where her mind was, but she refused to acknowledge it in the moment.

 

\------------

 

_“Hope are you even paying attention?” She hears Lizzie say. Hope’s eyes snap away from their fixated gaze of Lizzie’s hands playing with a pencil. When she looks at Lizzie, there was a smug smirk placed on her lips. So yeah, Hope had been caught thinking about things she shouldn’t been thinking about. She feels her face heat up in embarrassment._

_“Yeah sorry, I’m just tired so I keep dozing off.”_

_She knows Lizzie isn’t buying it when she hears the slight ‘mhm’ come from the girl in front of her. Attempting to change the direction of the conversation, Hope asks Lizzie to continue on, trying to figure out their best approach for the project at hand. Some time goes by and Hope once again, finds herself following the movements of Lizzie’s hands. She didn’t completely acknowledge it until she saw Lizzie bring her fingers up to her lips. Hope’s breath caught in her throat and she subconsciously bit her lip._

_She hears Lizzie clear her throat again, and when Hope looks away from Lizzie’s fingers, she sees an eyebrow raised at her. She starts stuttering and turning red, and Lizzie sits in front of her smugly watching her._

_“I can’t tell if you’re staring at my hands right now or my mouth, but either way are you going to do something about it?”_

_Hope’s eyes widen, in a comical way, as she’s processing what Lizzie had said. She sees Lizzie smirk before slowly reaching out to touch her cheek. Hope can feel her breathing stop as she feels Lizzie’s finger trace her way down from her cheek to her lips. She watches Lizzie’s eyes darken when they reach Hope’s lips. Hope feels a slight tug on her bottom lip before she sees Lizzie leaning in and kissing her._

_The kiss itself leaves Hope’s head spinning, but if she is being honest, the soft hands on her side of her neck and face are what can’t let her think straight. The kiss that had started off slow and soft, was now catching up to where’s Hope’s mind was at. She feels Lizzie’s tongue swipe on her bottom lip before pushing through and swirling around in Hope’s mouth. Hope groans at the feeling of Lizzie’s tongue in her mouth and groans even louder when she feels Lizzie’s hands reach for her sides before leading her over to her lap. Hope feels one of Lizzie’s hands stroke the skin on her exposed thigh and the other one was making its way up the back of her neck and into her hair. Hope can hardly breathe so she pulls away a quick second to catch her breath._

_“That was, um, that was nice,” was the best thing that she could get herself to say. She looks down at Lizzie’s hand on her thigh and looks back up at Lizzie was staring at her questioningly._

_“Do you not feel comfortable with my hand there?” She hears Lizzie ask as she was pulling her hand away from its place on Hope’s thigh._

_“What no! There is fine, everywhere is fine actually, I just have a hard time thinking about anything else other than that when it’s there.”_

_A slight blush reaches Hope’s cheeks as she admits that to the girl she’s sitting on. She watches Lizzie raise an eyebrow at her. Hope sees the puzzle pieces fall into place in Lizzie’s mind and the realization is evident on her face before a smug smirk falls on the blonde’s lips._

_“Hope.”_

_“No.”_

_“Do you have a hand kink?”_

_Hope groans in annoyance and covers her face with her hands. She can hear Lizzie softly chuckling at her._

_“No wonder you were spacing out and just constantly staring at my hands.”_

_Hope removes her hands from her face and realizes she wants to crawl into a dark hole and never come back out. She’s thinking about all the ways she could disappear when she suddenly feels Lizzie’s hand on her throat. The blonde was softly stroking the skin leading away from the collarbone and up. Hope completely freezes up and her breathing becomes shallow. Her eyes snap up to Lizzie’s eyes that were trained on her own fingers, which were now tracing back down towards Hope’s collarbone. She hears Lizzie clear her throat before speaking up._

_“I kinda like it you know, because that means that, I quite literally hold all the power in my hands.” And with that Lizzie pulled Hope back into a kiss. Hope moans into the kiss when she feels Lizzie’s hand slip up her thigh, closer and closer to where Hope needed it the most. She can’t help but bask in fact that she had imagined this moment countless times before, yet her imagination could’ve never led her to the desire she is feeling right now._

 

\-----------

 

Hope is snapped out of her memories by Lizzie’s voice calling her. She looks up and sees her girlfriend staring at her with concern on her face.

 

“Hey are you ok? Where did you go there?”

 

Hope just smiles sweetly at the blonde before reaching out for Lizzie’s hands. She pulls the taller girl into her lap and plants a soft kiss on her lips.

 

“Nowhere bad I promise,” she says against Lizzie’s lips. She feels Lizzie smile into the kiss before pulling away and looking at her once more before she got back up. Hope watches as the blonde continues to attempt to make them an actual lunch. She finds herself smiling, she was so happy right now.


	2. trichophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trichophilia: sexually aroused by, or extremely fond of, human hair
> 
>  
> 
> or Hope really loves how nice Lizzie's hair is

Hope remembers the first time she met Lizzie Saltzman. She wasn’t too fond of the blonde-haired girl when she was younger, but to be fair, she wasn’t fond of anyone when she was younger. She remembers the first time Alaric and her parents forced Hope to talk to Lizzie and her sister Josie, to put it best it was a shit show. Hope refused to acknowledge them, which led to Lizzie, ever the drama queen to bitch at such a young age. Looking back at that memory makes Hope chuckle because now, the one person she least got along with for the longest time, was laying in her bed, cuddled up next to her. The tables have definitely turned, and well both girls stopped being so oblivious to the obvious feelings within them. It clearly took time, well it took about 8 years for the two girls to finally click how their parents wanted them to. It took less than 8 months for the two to realize that maybe their hatred was just a mask to romantic feelings they had for one another deep down.

 

 

Which led Hope to the position she was currently in. Lizzie was cuddled into her side, scrolling through her phone, as Hope combed her fingers through Lizzie’s hair. Which was something that probably caught Hope’s interest about the younger right away. Hope had always been a fan of Lizzie’s golden locks. She loved the way her hair shined in the sun, or the way it cascaded down her back. Hope especially loved the way it looks when she had her hand pulling at it during sex. She loved how it made Lizzie moan every time she tugged it, when she would take the blonde from behind. Lizzie moved against her, possibly noticing Hope’s, now racing heartbeat.

 

“Babe are you ok?”

 

Hope looks down at Lizzie who was peering up at her, with concern on her features. Hope just smiles and leans down to kiss Lizzie softly before pulling back away. Hope loves the small smile on Lizzie’s lips when she pulls away.

 

“Yeah I am. I was just thinking about you.”

 

She sees Lizzie’s smile grow even more and a small blush rise to her cheeks. She feels Lizzie move against her again but this time to get up and straddle her before leaning back down to kiss her. The two girls slowly kiss before Hope pulls away and looks up at her girlfriend. She takes in the goddess on top of her. Lizzie was so breathtaking with her pale blue eyes, and soft features. Hope was especially loving the way her hair was falling around her, making it look like rays of sunshine where around her head.

 

“You are so beautiful,” Hope says.

 

“Shut up,” she hears Lizzie playfully groan at her. Hope can’t help the smile that takes over her face as she watches her usually confident girlfriend blush under her gaze. Hope brings a hand up to Lizzie’s cheek before snaking it to the back of Lizzie’s head, entangling her fingers in Lizzie’s hair. She feels Lizzie nuzzle into her hand before sighing contently. Hope just takes in the girl on top of her once again. There’s moments like these that she finds herself getting angry at herself for not being nicer to Lizzie earlier. But she tries her best not to dwell on it too long, because she wants to enjoy her time with her girlfriend.

 

 

Hope slightly tugs on Lizzie’s hair to expose her neck a bit more before leaning up to place a soft kiss there. Her other hand slips towards Lizzie’s lower back, which she feels arch a bit, the more kisses she places on Lizzie’s neck. Hope latches onto the taller girl’s throat and her hand tugs at the blonde hair, moans silently falling from Lizzie’s lips as Hope attacks her neck. Hope quickly flips them over and begins tugging at Lizzie’s shirt in attempts to take it off. Lizzie quickly discards her shirt and quickly does the same to Hope’s. Hope begins kissing down her neck and towards her breasts, effortlessly removing her girlfriend’s bra. Hope quickly takes one of Lizzie’s nipples in her mouth with one hand, the other hand sliding up the inside of Lizzie’s skirt. The blonde moans loudly at Hope’s touches. Hope lets go of Lizzie’s nipple with slight bite before unzipping Lizzie’s skirt and pulling it down with a single flick of her wrist.

 

 

Hope quickly reaches for her own skirt and removes it before focusing her attention on Lizzie’s nipples again. Taking the other nipple in her mouth, she slips her hand under Lizzie’s panties at the same time. She feels Lizzie push her body up against her at that. Hope pushes Lizzie back down before getting up and reaching over to the nightstand next to her. Lizzie opens her eyes at the loss of contact and sees Hope reaching into the drawer before pulling out the strap on Hope was a fan of using. It takes Hope less than a minute remove her own underwear, Lizzie’s underwear, and then puts on the strap on. Once she does, she flips Lizzie on her stomach and places her hands on Lizzie’s hips before bringing them up and closer to her. She runs her hands up the outside of Lizzie’s thighs before softly rubbing her girlfriend’s ass. With one hand she takes the strap and lines it up against Lizzie, and she uses her other hand to hold Lizzie’s hips in place.

 

 

She hears the blonde’s breathing start to become shallower and she waits for Lizzie to start moving herself against Hope before she takes dominance once again. After a few moments of adjusting to the new size in her, Lizzie starts to slowly grind against Hope. Hope takes the opportunity to reach forward and bundle up Lizzie’s hair into her right hand. She places a kiss on Lizzie’s shoulder before pulling away, pulling her hair back with her. Hope looks down, loving the way Lizzie looked from this angle. She loved how Lizzie’s gorgeous hair was in a messy ponytail held together by her hand. She loved Lizzie’s head was being pulled back, and she especially loved the way she could see herself fuck Lizzie from this angle. Hope just loved everything about moments like this, it was hard to pick and choose.

 

 

Hope’s thrusts were becoming more forceful and Lizzie was a vocal representation of that. Hope pressed forward into Lizzie and forced her head down against the bed, the angle hit a completely new and different spot for Lizzie. Hope could honestly orgasm right then and there. HBIC Lizzie Saltzman, being fucked merciless by none other than Hope Mikaelson. Yes, Hope was the most powerful creature in the world, well she technically shouldn’t even exist, but Hope was disliked and a loner. Whereas Lizzie, she was loved and wanted by nearly everyone and yet she just wanted Hope. That thought alone fuels a burst of new energy through Hope and she suddenly stops and pulls out of Lizzie. She hears the other girl groan at that before looking back at her with nearly hooded eyelids.

 

 

“Ok baby, I want you to ride me like a good girl now, ok?”

 

 

She sees Lizzie’s skin erupt in goosebumps at those words, she can’t help but let her ego bask in it. She lays down next to Lizzie and watches as her girlfriend straddles her and slowly lines up the strap on to herself. Hope feels intoxicated looking at Lizzie as she settles herself on her lap. Hope takes in the way Lizzie’s mouth was hanging half open and the way her eyes were shut tight in pleasure. Hope takes in how beautifully Lizzie’s hair was absolutely overflowing in a sense, it was like a liquid bottle of gold had accidently spilt everywhere. Hope brings one hand to the back of Lizzie’s head and pulls on her hair, exposing her neck so Hope could have easier access. She brings her lips up to Lizzie’s clavicle and licks her way up Lizzie’s throat. She could tell her girlfriend was close by the way her breathing was becoming more and more uneven.

 

 

Hope suddenly tops Lizzie again, laying her flat on her back. Hope grabs Lizzie’s hips and thrusts harder and faster, feeling herself getting closer to her orgasm as well. Hope lets go of Lizzie’s hips and brings on hand up to her girlfriend’s throat, slightly choking her, just how Lizzie liked it. She brings her other hand down to Lizzie’s center and begins rubbing small circles on the sensitive nub there.

 

“Hope god don’t stop,” she hears Lizzie moan. She feels Lizzie’s hand wrap around her own that was located at her throat, pressing down, trying to add more pressure. She feels Lizzie’s other claw at her back, both girls so incredibly close to their breaking points. It took a few more thrusts before Lizzie came undone, Hope following close behind. There moments become more rigid as they ride down their highs and Hope removes her from Lizzie and plops down next to her. They both attempt to catch their breaths, Hope had her eyes shut trying to regulate her heartrate when she feels a head lay on her chest. Opening her eyes and peering down she sees Lizzie looking up at her intently, golden rays of sunshine sprawled against her chest and abdomen. Hope moves a hand from beside her to wrap Lizzie’s hair up, lazily brushing through it with her fingers. She loved the way it felt in her hand.

 

“I love you,” Hope’s eyes snap from Lizzie’s hair to her face. She smiles softly at the look on her girlfriend’s face, so completely content; it made Hope’s heart soar with so many emotions she didn’t think she could feel before Lizzie Saltzman.

 

“I love you.”


	3. merinthophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> merinthophilia: refers to sexual urges, preferences or fantasies involving being tied up
> 
>  
> 
> or Josie really wants to be tied up 
> 
> and Penelope is more than happy to help

Josie’s not sure when the first image of being tied up popped into her mind. She thinks that it was when she was first exploring her sexuality through the internet. She was alone in her room, she first made sure the door was locked and would stay locked. She surfed the internet for things she felt, and she accidentally clicked on something where a rather attractive woman was being tied up and touched. She suddenly heard the door handle rattling before a knock came from the door. Exiting out of the windows she slams her laptop shut before getting up and opening the door for her rather annoyed sister.

 

 

The first time she pictured herself being tied up was about 2 years later when she met Penelope Park, and wanted nothing more than to be completely hers. At first it wasn’t an overwhelming sexual desire. It probably didn’t even consciously exist in her mind when she met the girl. But, as time went by, she felt her mind slowly sink into deeper, dirtier thoughts involving the raven-haired girl. When the two girls finally clicked, and began going out, Josie had a hard time not thinking about anything else other than being tied up by Penelope. Josie scolded herself her constantly because of her thoughts. She had never been good at telling people what she actually wanted, she rather just went with the flow of things. But one day, all it took was Penelope making a joke and Josie getting insufferably flustered, which her girlfriend definitely caught onto quickly. She can still hear Penelope’s small gasp and giggle before questioning Josie even more so. Josie wanted to crawl into a hole and never get out after that day. It didn’t take much longer for Penelope to figure out exactly what it was the Josie was into.

 

“Jojo I didn’t know you were into kinky things.”

 

Josie wanted to die right then and there at those words. She never wanted to have this conversation, she can feel her cheeks on fire.

 

“Oh come on, you don’t have to be shy around me babe, I’m here to satisfy all your needs,” she hears her girlfriend and watches how the shorter girl sent a wink her way. Josie drops her head down to the table in front of her and refuses to look up even when she feels Penelope jokingly poking at her sides.

 

“Josie come on, I’m not actually making fun of you. Everyone has a kinky side, there’s nothing wrong with it. I can’t even begin to tell you what your legs alone, make me think of.”

 

 

When she hears Penelope say that she looks up and stares at the girl sitting in front of her. Per usual, she had her signature smirk on her lips but also a slight blush. Josie found comfort in that. Taking a deep breath and running her fingers through her hair, Josie finally decides that if she doesn’t tell Penelope now, the constant questioning will never end. She feels a soft hand rest on her own before she looks back up at her girlfriend. She rolls her eyes at the eager look on Penelope’s face before giving the girl her answer. She nearly whispers it, but she’s grateful Penelope actually heard her and didn’t ask her to say it again.

 

“I like the thought of being tied up.”

 

She notices the way Penelope shoot up in pleasant surprise, before a nearly evil smirk falls on her lips. Josie shrinks under the smug look Penelope is giving her, and her heartrate is definitely something to be worried about. She watches as Penelope brings her hand up to Josie’s face and gently caresses her cheek.

 

“I think I can work with that.”

 

Josie feels a shiver down her spine and goosebumps rise up on her entire body at the calmness of Penelope’s words. Her breath catches itself in her throat and her mind runs wild. She can feel her mouth drying up in lust and the sensitive spot in between her legs ache suddenly. Not knowing how to answer, she just nods slowly in response, and feels Penelope remove her hand before giving her a kiss in the cheek and excusing herself from the room. As soon as Penelope was gone she can feel like she was breathing again. Her mind was in a million different places that she didn’t need them to be, so she distracted herself with her homework.

 

 

A few days have gone by, and Josie is happy that Penelope hasn’t brought up that conversation again. In a sense that terrified her, because she knew her girlfriend wouldn’t ignore information like that so easily. She quickly found out why Penelope was being so quiet, that night when the two girls with making out on Penelope’s bed.

 

“I have a surprise for you.”

Josie can feel her heart skip a beat. She felt like she knew what was coming. She watches Penelope get up from on top of her and walk over to her closet. Josie can feel her heartbeat in her throat, as Penelope looked through her closet. When her girlfriend turned around she had bag in her hand. She sees how Penelope begins pulling out a couple sets of silky ropes. _Fuck._ Josie can’t even stop herself this time when she shifts her legs at the sight of them. Penelope notices and smirks at her before slowly walking over to her. She feels the other girl slowly get back on the bed and hover over her. She had one rope in hand, running her fingers across the silk. Josie shifts again under Penelope, she was so wet already, she was nearly embarrassed at the fact.

 

“I got these, just for you, what do you think baby?”

 

Josie opens her mouth in response but nothing other than a moan comes out, because Penelope’s hand was suddenly under her skirt slipping through her folds. Josie can’t help her hips surging forward at the touch, nor can she help he back nearly flying off the bed when she feels Penelope’s hand use the soft silky rope to caress her neck.

 

“Damn Jojo, if I would’ve known earlier that you reacted so well to these, I would’ve brought these things out the day I bought them.”

 

Josie opens her eyes and sees Penelope smirking down at her and usually she would love to kiss that stupid smirk off her girlfriend’s lips but right now she is incredibly horny, and she just wants Penelope to touch her.

 

“Are you just going to make fun of me or are you going to tie me up and fuck me Penelope,” she wasn’t quite sure what took over her as the words she was thinking fell from her lips. She sees Penelope’s poised façade crack at that and she watches her girlfriend’s hazel eyes turn black in lust. Josie attempts to swallow the lump in her throat as she feels Penelope retract her hand from under her skirt before getting up from the bed. Josie whines in protest to the loss of contact, but keeps her eyes trailed on Penelope as she strips herself of her clothes. Josie can’t tear her eyes away from her girlfriend and she stands in all her naked glory. Shifting her legs again, Josie tries to sit herself up a bit but is stopped by Penelope grabbing her ankle and pulling Josie closer to her.

 

 

If Josie was wet before she must be drenched by now. Before she knew it, Penelope was removing Josie’s clothing. When Josie was finally completely undressed, Penelope turned around and grabbed the silk rope she had bought and turned back towards Josie with a nearly evil glint in her eye. She watches as Penelope silently and carefully traces Josie’s wrists with the silk. She was trying her best to be patient with whatever Penelope was doing, but it was getting to be too much, she was almost certain that she snaps but right when she was on the verge of bursting into flames she feels Penelope tie her hands to the bed. As soon as she was done with her hands she makes her way down to Josie’s ankles, tying to footboard. She feels extremely dirty and exposed in this position, Penelope had made sure that she tied Josie’s legs wide apart, making it easier to get in between the brown-eyed girl.

 

“You look delicious like this. I’m not even sure if I want ruin it.”

 

Penelope’s words somehow turn Josie on even more and her whole body is on fire. She locks eyes with her girlfriend and feels her mouth go dry at the look she was giving her. Josie’s heart was in her throat and her lower belly was aching for contact. She can’t but feel dangerous like this. Even though it’s usually in an unhealthy way, she has always controlled her feelings, her reactions, her thoughts. She didn’t want to control herself, she wanted to let loose and burn, and maybe even burn everything around her if Penelope was okay with it.

 

 

Her silent prayer was answered when Penelope crawled on top of her, kissing her way up her body. Josie was enjoying the sweet torture of wanting to reach out for Penelope and not being able to. She feels her girlfriend stop her lips at the area between her neck and collarbone. Suddenly she feels a dull pain there and when she looks down sees Penelope pulling at the skin with her teeth before smoothing it over with her tongue. Josie’s back arches at that, arches up into Penelope, and for a brief moment feels the sweet relief at the pressure of Penelope’s thigh between her center. Penelope’s hand reach for Josie’s hips before softly pushing them back down on the mattress.

 

“No no baby, I’m the one in control.”

 

Josie whimpers at that, wanting to feel some sort of relief, aching for some sort of relief. Penelope smugly grins down on her before leaning down and taking a nipple in her mouth.

 

“Fuck, please.”

 

“You should curse more often, it’s really hot.”

 

 

Josie grinds up into Penelope at that. She can hear the other girl’s chilling laugh fill her ears. She felt like her senses were on overdrive, everything was way too sensitive, even something as simple as Penelope laughing was intoxicating. Penelope was intoxicating in the best way possible. Josie tugs at the silk around her wrist, she tries to get herself to sit up but fails and she groans at it, yet is so pleased by the restraint, it makes me wetter somehow. Penelope finally frees both of her nipples and kisses her way down her body.

 

“You know Jojo, you look so beautiful all tied up and wet just for me. Don’t you think Jo?”

 

Josie’s fall shut at Penelope’s words, her body somehow burns up even more. Josie needs Penelope, more than she ever has, it’s making her head spin and it feels like she can’t breathe. For a second time that night, Penelope answers her silent prayer and places a single kiss on the sensitive nub in between her legs. Josie’s entire body jolts up at that. She needed more, she needed so much more. And suddenly that’s exactly what she got. Penelope’s head dipped into her folds and Josie nearly screamed in relief. It didn’t take much for Josie to come apart after that. If she was going to be honest it took about 4 thrusts of Penelope’s fingers and a few licks before she was seeing white. Josie wasn’t sure if it was the buildup or the fact that she was tied up that sent so quickly over the edge, but as she was catching her breath she was so glad she felt so much better now.

 

 

She watches Penelope lick her fingers clean before reaching for the restraints and undoing the ones at her hands. Finally, being able to move her hands she brings her hands to Penelope’s hips.

 

“Babe your wrists are bruised, I don’t know if we should do that again, I purposely bought this material, so it wouldn’t hu-”

 

Josie cuts the rambling girl off with a kiss and when she pulls away she sees a confused look on Penelope’s face.

 

“I kind of like it, if I’m being honest.”

 

She watches Penelope’s eyebrows rise in surprise before a smug look falls on her face again. Josie can’t help but smirk back at that.

 

“You keep surprising me Josie Saltzman.”

 

“I’ve got to keep you on your toes somehow.”

 

A goofy grin breaks out on both of the girls’ faces at that and Josie grabs Penelope’s face softly before pulling her into a kiss. When they pull away they have soft smiles on their lips. She could get used to being more open about what she wanted, especially when it came to Penelope Park.


	4. agoraphilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> agoraphilia: psychosexual arousal from being outdoors, in open spaces, or from having sex in public
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> or Hope finger fucks Lizzie at dinner with their friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for snow because she had to endure bullying for being soft
> 
> being soft is ok my friend
> 
>  
> 
> you can tell i gave up half way through this

She didn’t know what made her think this was a good idea. This was a terrible idea, probably the worst thing she has ever let happen and she is extremely upset at herself for it. Except she’s really not that upset and even though there were moments where she wanted to actually jump of the car they were in, she was still more than willing to let Hope enjoy herself. Although, she would never admit that, so, she silently sat there and took everything Hope gave her. It was agonizing in the most pleasing way.

It starts like this. Hope had mentioned a night out with their friend group. There was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary so of course she complied. It was around 7 o’clock when they heard Hope’s phone ringing. She watched Hope answer the phone from the bathroom and continues applying her makeup. Finishing up her makeup she walks over to her girlfriend who was patiently waiting for her by the bedroom door. She can’t help the small smile on her lips when she looks Hope up and down, taking in Hope’s tight white shirt, leather jacket and black ripped jeans. She grabs the hand Hope had out for her before they make their way out of their apartment.

“You look ravishing baby.”

She can feel her heart skip a beat at Hope’s words, they’ve been together for 5 years and the other girl still knew how to make her stop breathing with words alone.

“Thank you, you don’t look so bad yourself babe.”

Looking over at Hope as they walk towards Landon’s car, she notices the smirk painted on her lips. She knew what that smirk meant, and she could feel her center dampening at the thought alone. Finally arriving at the car, she stops when Hope reaches for the door and opens it for her. She enters before Hope and greets Landon and Jed who were in the front seats. Hope follows in behind her and sit pressed up against her. She takes the chance to loop her arm around Hope’s and rests her head on Hope’s shoulder. They were halfway through the ride when she feels Hope shift next to her. She was about to look over to question why Hope unlinked their arms when suddenly she feels surprisingly calloused hand on her thigh. Looking down she lets her eyes follow the small strokes Hope was leaving on her skin. As she was about to comment on it she feels Hope’s lips brush over her ear and she can feel her girlfriend’s warm breath spreading down to her neck. The next words spoken leave a shiver going down her spine and she can feel a pool of wetness form in between her legs.

“I’m going to need you to be really quiet baby girl.”

The words come out of Hope’s lips as a soft whisper, just loud enough for her to hear but not the two boys sitting in front of them. She can feel Hope slowly run her hand up her thigh and under her dress. Hope’s fingers play with the hem of her lacy underwear, teasing the skin around it. A single finger makes its way underneath her lacy underwear. Hope gives her a soft stroke right on the sensitive nub there, not letting herself linger for too long. Throwing her head back she subconsciously spreads her legs a little wider and rushes her hips forward a little bit too quickly and suddenly she feels Hope remove her hand before resting it on her knee. Looking over she sees Hope watching her with a disapproving look.

         “We’re almost there,” was all that came out of Hope’s mouth before she looks away grumbling about how Hope was a tease. A few minutes go by before the car finally comes to a stop and Lizzie is thankful because she really needs to the bathroom to get herself together. Hope opens the car door and extends her hand for Lizzie to grab. Getting out of the car she feels Hope’s hand rest on her hip, dangerously close to her ass but she tries not to think of it when they were greeted by Penelope and Josie who were waiting for them. They finally make their way inside the restaurant and take their seats, each couple at a different end. They’re all making small talk when Lizzie feels Hope’s hand land on her thigh again. Attempting to ignore it, she continues her conversation with Josie who was sitting across from her. She was midsentence when she feels Hope’s hand go under her dress and push pass her panties. Stuttering on her words, she can’t help but also shift in her seat. Josie notices her discomfort and quickly asks her if she was ok.

“Oh yeah, I’m fine.” She hated the way her voice cracked at the end. She could tell her sister was still not buying it and continued on, “I just got a little cold thanks to this dress.”

She watches Josie softly nod in understanding while suddenly feeling Hope’s hand withdraw itself from where it was stroking.

“Here you go babe, take my jacket. You must be freezing.”

She skeptically eyes Hope as she takes the jacket from her hands placing it over her legs. Lizzie was almost positive Hope was mocking her, and while she studied Hope’s face she glanced down and found a smirk painted on her lips. She turns her head back towards Josie and starts up their conversation again. Once again, she begins to feel Hope’s hand sliding underneath her dress and past her panties. Now it was getting extremely difficult to focus on anything else other than the soft stroking of Hope’s fingers on her clit. The movements were painfully slow, and Lizzie’s head was spinning from the lack of oxygen.

“What’s wrong baby girl you look a little flustered do you need some fresh air?”

Hope’s words came out in such a teasing tone, she was scared that someone would notice that she was up to something. She was so incredibly grateful that the restaurant was dimly lit, because she was almost positive her cheeks were on fire and that her pupils were dilated.

“Yeah Liz are you ok? You seem a little out of breath,” she hears Josie say.

She looks over at her sister and just gives her a small nod before looking back towards Hope, who just inserted a single finger in her and was slowly thrusting in and out of her. Biting on her lip, she suppresses the moan threating to come out. Shifting in her seat, she could feel her breathing become shallower by the second. She decides to casually rest her head on Hope shoulder when Hope inserts another finger into her, slightly biting her shoulder. She really didn’t know how Hope, who currently was fucking her, just continued a normal conversation with Jed and Landon, who sat across from them next to Penelope and Josie. Unable to focus on anything else other than Hope’s fingers slowly fucking her, she misses Hope’s question. She looks up to find everyone looking at her in query.

“I’m sorry what was the question?”

Hope slowly smirks at that before asking again.

“We were thinking about going on vacation in Fiji, right?”

She swallows harshly when she feels Hope’s fingers suddenly curl inside of her, her vision getting blurry at the action. She takes a deep breath, before quickly answering.

“Yeah, it’s beautiful there.”

She glances over to Hope who was intently watching her, a smug look on her face. She receives a nod of approval from her girlfriend, before watching her look away and focus on the conversation in front of her. Lizzie was so close, she felt like she was going to explode. They were still waiting on their food to come out, Hope’s fingers still silently fucking her.

“Baby are you ok? You're remarkably quiet tonight.”

If Hope’s fingers were inside her right now Lizzie would find a way to shut Hope up or snap her neck. Honestly at this point she didn’t really care. All she cared about was that she was so close to cumming and Hope won’t shut the fuck up.

“Headache. Sorry.”

She hears Hope hum softly in response, before bringing her lips over to her ear and whispering softly, only for her to hear.

“Baby girl I want you to cum for me, but remember, you have to be quiet.”

         Next thing she knew, Hope’s thumb was rubbing circles on her sensitive nub and white heat took over her entire body. She should be proud of herself for being so incredibly quiet as she came, but she was still too busy riding down her high on Hope’s fingers to think about anything else. She feels Hope remove her fingers from inside Lizzie before sneakily bringing her fingers to her mouth and sucking each finger clean one at a time. Lizzie watches her, mouth slightly open, before shaking herself from her thoughts and facing towards the other four people at their table. Thankfully, the food arrived soon after that and they all peacefully ate. After finishing her meal, she excuses herself and heads to bathroom to clean herself up. As she was about to exit the bathroom she ran into Hope who quickly grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her into the big stall. She doesn’t have a chance to say anything because Hope abruptly kissed her, pushing her body up against the wall. The two girls kiss until there was no more air in either one’s lungs, quickly pulling away to catch their breaths in attempt of not suffocating.

         Lizzie enjoys the almost, _chaotic_ look Hope currently had to her. Her messy red hair falls around her face, she looks beautiful in Lizzie’s opinion. She likes the way her swollen pink lips are slightly parted, trying to catch her breath. She locks eyes with Hope and the look she was giving Lizzie made her heart skip too many beats for it to be normal. She feels Hope’s hand reach up to touch her cheek, softly caressing it. Lizzie thinks this is her favorite Hope. The _soft_ version of her, who touched her softly, and looked at her the way she was looking at her right now. Well, every Hope was her favorite Hope, but she really enjoyed soft Hope.

“You did such a good job tonight baby. You were so good for me. I’ll be really good to you when we get home so don’t you worry.”

Those words stirred Lizzie on the inside, excited for whatever Hope had in store for later in the night. She smiles softly before slowly nodding. There was a soft smile of Hope’s lips at that, and she has a matching one when she feels Hope reach up to plant a quick kiss on her lips.

“Alright, come on, we should get back they might think we’re having sex in here.”

An authentic laugh rises from her chest as they exit the bathroom, hand in hand. She was so incredibly in love with Hope Mikaelson, god help her.


	5. pyrophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pyrophilia: the act of having sexual intercourse with fire
> 
>  
> 
> or Penelope finds a spell that makes touches feel like fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for my fave crackhead who has been attacking me for DAYS to post this- 
> 
> luv u snow
> 
>  
> 
> we stan one (1) pyromaniac
> 
> josie is a top for once

Penelope Park has always been an observant individual. She likes to think that she notices things that a lot of other people don’t. Like for example, she notices the way that Hope Mikaelson tends to let her gaze linger on Lizzie Saltzman, even when she’s wrapped around her own personal Frodo. Just like she notices Lizzie’s features brighten at the sight of Hope before being masked over with the veil of boredom she tries to wear whenever Hope actually talked to her. But, her favorite observation she’s ever made was when she began to notice the sparkle in Josie Saltzman’s eyes when she was around fire.

 

She knew Josie tried to hide that fascination she had with fire and heat, but Penelope could tell that her perfect little (now) girlfriend, Josie Saltzman, wanted nothing more but for the world to go up in flames. It turned her on more than anything she could’ve imagine. Although she had only gotten glimpses of Josie being enthralled with fire, she wanted to somehow make it a regular occurrence. She wanted that glimmer Josie had with fire to be present anytime they touched. So, being the initiator she was, she started to look for a way to make it happen. Safely, of course.

 

After weeks of researching and testing her theories out on inanimate objects, she decided to share her findings with Josie. If she was being honest, she was nervous about it. She’s always thought that her assumptions on people were right, although this wasn’t really an assumption but more of an observation, an inkling even. But she was still nervous because she didn’t want Josie to take it the wrong way, she really didn’t.

 

Actually, if everything were to work out the way she hoped for, she would probably never let Josie leave bed. Even more so than usual. So, when she was finally alone with Josie later on that night, Josie’s hand twirling the ends of her hair, she determined that it was either now or never. Sitting up, she turns her body a bit, so she was actually facing Josie. She sees a cute confused pout form on her girlfriend’s lips and she bits down a smile. Watching Josie sit up a bit, she brings her legs into a criss cross position.

 

 

“What’s wrong Penny?”

 

 

She can’t help but smile at the softness in Josie’s voice.

 

 

“Nothing bad, I just wanted to talk to you about something I found, and you know I am all about consent, so I wanted to make sure it was ok with you before doing anything.”

 

 

Josie shifts her position to mirror her own.

 

 

“Ok.”

 

 

Okay. Nothing hard in just telling her what it was. Right?

 

 

“I found this spell that basically enchants our touches, but only for each other. By enchanting our touches, we can touch each other, and we feel this warmth take over the area its touching. While I was researching it, I found that it feels like tiny flames shoot down on our skin, thankfully it doesn’t leave any marks.”

 

 

Grabbing Josie’s hand in her own as explains, she delicately intertwines their fingers as she waits for Josie to answer her. When Josie gestures her to continue, she smiles softly and keeps on explaining.

 

 

“I thought you would like it because let’s be honest JoJo, you’re a little bit of pyromaniac. But, that’s ok because I think it’s so hot, wow no pun intended.”

 

 

A small giggle escapes Josie’s lips and she can’t stop herself from joining in before slowly bringing their joined hands up to her lips. She places a soft kiss on the outside of Josie’s palm before bringing their hands back down, she silently watches Josie, waiting for a reply. A few moments go by when she finally hears Josie’s throat clear and she gives her three words that make her heart skip a beat or two.

 

 

“Let’s do it.”

 

 

Grinning widely, she gets up and goes straight to her closest to grab all the materials she needed to perform the spell. Carefully setting the items up on the floor in front of her bed, she performs a quick locking spell to ensure no one comes in while they were in the middle of the spell. Turning back around, she sees Josie already sitting on the floor, materials in front of her. She can feel a jolt of excitement shoot through her veins, _I really hope this works._

“Are you ready?”

 

 

She watches Josie nod before taking a seat across from her girlfriend. She lays out a rag between them and takes the herbs on her right. She sits down as she begins to slowly spill them all over her canvas, she silently chants to herself, warranting the spell to herself first before attempting it with Josie. As soon as she’s done she reaches out her hands to have Josie grab them.

 

 “Repeat after me. _F_ _er simul tangit tactum_ _, f_ _er simul tangit tactum_ _, f_ _er simul tangit tactum_.”  

 

Hearing Josie joining in, she closes her eyes to focus as they continue chanting. She begins to feel energy shift between her and Josie, it makes her feel lightheaded in a breathtaking way. They keep on chanting when suddenly, an unknown force unlinks their hands and shoves them away from one another. Her eyes shoot open and she immediately makes eye contact with Josie. The two girls sit silently for a few moments, trying to assess what just happened. After a few seconds, she notices that nothing felt different, which she thought was good because at the spell didn’t kill them or anything. Carefully watching Josie, she patiently waits for her girlfriend to say something to her or about the spell. A few beats of silence pass once again before she hears Josie speak up in question.  

 

“Do you think it worked?”  

 

She wasn’t sure, but they were about to find out.  

 

“I don’t know.” 

 

Josie softly nods.

 

“Can I touch you?”  

 

Her voice comes out as a whisper, soft and delicate. Josie’s eyes shoot up to her own when the words leave her mouth. A mellow expression takes over Josie’s features at her words, she can feel her heart stutter.   

 

“Please.” 

 

She’s nervous all of a sudden, in a way she wasn’t used to. Her usually confident disposition, falters a bit when she looks into Josie’s eyes. Slowly bringing her hand up, she gently brushes Josie’s cheek with the tip of her finger. Her touch was tender and elegant, and as soon as her touch reaches Josie, she’s met with a delicious warmth. She sees Josie’s eyes widen and she swears she hears her breath hitch in her throat as well. _It worked._

 

She brings her finger to drag across Josie’s cheek in a wispy like manner, testing the extent of the spell. Everywhere her finger went, she was met with pleasant warmth. Her eyes flit over Josie’s features before staying fixated on Josie’s brown eyes. The spark she wanted to find was evident in her girlfriend’s eyes mixed with lust which only fueled her own desires.   

 

“It worked.” 

 

Penelope nods, _it did._   

 

“Can I kiss you?”  

 

She almost wants to laugh because they’ve kissed a million times before, but this time felt like the first time. Nonetheless, she slowly nods, and it takes only a few moments of silence for Josie to finally kiss her. It really does feel like kissing for the first time, except it’s even better and the warmness she feels against her lips suffocates her in a beautiful way. She feels Josie’s hands come up to the back of her neck and side of her face, bringing more warmth with them. It was intoxicating, the way she felt her body heat up at Josie’s touch, she thinks that she finally understands why Josie is so fascinated by fire. Feeling Josie slightly tug on her bottom lip as they part, she opens her eyes at the loss of contact.

 

When she locks eyes with her again, she notices how dilated Josie’s eyes were and she can’t help but let her eyes glimpse down at Josie’s parted lips.  Penelope Park has always been a self-aware person and that is proving itself true in this very moment. Because she knows that Josie’s big brown eyes and now slightly swollen, pouty, pastel pink lips might as well be the death of her. Josie gets up from across from her and walks over to the bed before carefully sitting down. Penelope’s eyes follow her the entire time, there was a silent question in eyes, she was just now waiting for Josie to answer.  

 

“Come here.”  

 

She doesn’t need to answer because before she can even stop herself, her body was already moving closer towards Josie. Soon she joins her girlfriend in bed, gently setting herself down in front of Josie. It doesn’t take much longer after that for Josie to scoot herself forward, capturing Penelope’s lips in her own. The kiss starts off slow and familiar but grows more vehement each passing second. Josie’s hands are mindfully roaming her body, burning her with every touch. This, this very moment was what she meant when she said that some people just wanted to watch the world burn. Except now, her world is herself, and the fire is none other than Josie Saltzman.  She feels Josie’s hands slip underneath her shirt, warm and soft fingertips tracing small patterns on her stomach. Penelope can hardly breathe or even think and suddenly Josie pushes her back against the bed. There was a minuscule break in their lip lock as Josie began to gently straddle her, skillfully dragging her shirt over her head at the same time. Penelope stops her for a moment, and she watches as concern takes over Josie’s face.  

 

“Did I do something wrong? Am I hurting you?”  

 

A small chuckle escapes her lip, she shakes her answer and stays quiet, all she really wanted was to take in the girl on top of her. This is definitely the first time Josie has ever topped her, it’s a wonderful experience up until now nonetheless. She brings her hand up to softly run through Josie’s hair before resting it on her lower back, right near her hip. Gingerly stroking the exposed skin there, a sweet smile appeared on both of their lips at the action before she feels Josie lean back down and place a single peck on her lips.   

 

“So, are you going to show me why you like playing with fire?”  

 

Those words seemed to have unbolted something deep within Josie that Penelope had never seen before. She’s pretty sure her heart stopped and didn’t breathe for a few seconds because suddenly Josie was everywhere. Every inch of her body felt like it was going up in flames. Josie didn’t let her breathe, even when she would moan, Josie found a way to make it up to her mouth just to swallow the noise. She feels Josie’s hands reach her skirt zipper, before zipping it down and nearly tearing it off. _Oh?_ Josie’s fingers drag down her hips, her legs and finally resting on the inside of her thigh. She felt like she was melting under Josie’s touch, already trashing with the small patterns Josie was making on her thighs.

 

As she was going to ask for more she felt the hand on her thigh move up towards her back. Her bra is flung off not to long after she felt Josie’s hands on her back. She doesn’t have time to even process that her bra was now gone because suddenly she feels Josie’s mouth latching onto one of her nipples. Her entire back arches off the bed at the feeling of Josie’s mouth around her breast. Not only was Josie’s mouth overwhelming but also the warmth coming from Josie’s other hand that found a place on her hip. Josie nips and sucks at her chest for a few more minutes before letting a nipple go with a pop. Suddenly, Josie was climbing off of her and whispering something she couldn’t recognize at first. An unknown force unexpectedly brought Penelope’s up and against the bed frame and when she went to bring them back down it dawned on her that Josie had just used a spell to tie her wrists in place.  She feels warm hands hook onto her panties before pulling them down and tossing them to the side. Josie’s hands and lips roam her body, and for the one time in her entire life, she felt completely helpless, yet entirely content with it.  

 

“I like this spell. Every time I touch you it’s like touching fire,” she feels herself get wetter at the particularly evil chuckle that fall from Josie’s lips along with those words. Josie’s hands are getting closer and closer to her center and she doesn’t think she can take much more teasing. Grinding her hips up, she tries to find some kind of relief but is only met with Josie’s hands pushing her back down against the bed.  

 

“I’m in charge Penelope. Now behave.”  

 

She doesn’t know if it was the way Josie spoke to her or the fact that she was powerless, but she decided to just do what Josie wanted her to do. The sweet torture that Josie is providing her was making her head whirl. Finally, after what felt like forever she feels a single swipe through her folds and can’t stop her hips from snapping up. Once again, she feels Josie’s hands pushing her back down against the bed.   

 

“I won’t make anything any easier for you if you continue doing that Penny.”   

 

Letting out a huff of air, she tries to control her hips when she feels Josie’s hand between her legs once again. At first it was all teasing strokes, Josie was softly probing her fingers in her, never entering completely. Josie continues like that for a little while longer, along with biting her chest, most likely leaving marks everywhere. That thought alone makes her body heat up even more. She felt like she was on fire, it was ironic really, a burning witch, except for once it is entirely by choice.  Without warning, Josie pushes two fingers into her and begins to slowly pump in and out of her. It catches her by surprise and she lets out an almost pornographic moan, that Josie swallowed in a kiss.

 

She feels Josie’s free hand come up to her chest, playing with nipples before snaking up to her throat, softly grabbing at it. She can tell that there was more to Josie’s hand on her throat, it was exciting, because who knew Josie Saltzman wanted to choke Penelope Park in bed. Josie was always full of surprises. Right as she was going to say something about it, Josie’s fingers curl inside of her and she begins seeing stars.  

 

“Please, please, please don’t stop oh my god.”

 

Thrashing and moaning under Josie’s touch, Penelope starts jerking her hips against Josie’s hand with more force. She groans in frustration when she tries to reach down to rub her clit, feeling the restraint against her wrist. She thinks Josie notices because not too long after her attempt to reach down, she feels Josie’s thumb begin to rub circles against her clit. Moaning loudly at the action, she grinds her hips harder. It takes a few more rubs and pumps for her tumble into ecstasy, a string of curse words falling from her lips. Josie’s fingers begin to slow down, as she finally comes down from her high, and she can’t help the whimper that leaves her lips when Josie removes her fingers. Through hooded eyes, she watches Josie takes those two fingers into her mouth and suck them absolutely clean, releasing them with a slight smack. _Fuck._  

 

“My turn.” 

 

And with that, she feels Josie’s weight lift off of her and she watches her slowly remove her clothing. She tugs at the restraints around her wrists, trying to get loose somehow.  

 

“Josie untie me please.”  

 

There’s a few moments of silence, Josie was in midst of taking off her skirt. She watches Josie turn around and head for her closet, looking for something inside.  

 

“No.”  

 

She lets her head fall back against the pillow in defeat, and patiently waits for Josie to come back. When she finally hears soft footsteps, she looks back up and sees Josie, holding a strap on. _Oh._   

 

“Lift your hips up.”  

 

Doing what she’s told, she feels Josie hands around her hips, securing the strap into place. When she’s finally done securing it, Josie pushes Penelope’s hips back down against the bed. Josie then, begins to straddle her, slowly lowering herself down and lining herself onto the strap on. Penelope can’t tear her eyes away from Josie’s lips, which parted open at the pressure between her legs. She wants nothing more than to reach out and wrap her hands around Josie’s waist before thrusting into her, but she decides to play by Josie’s rules for once. She patiently waits for Josie to begin moving, before she leans upward to try to capture Josie’s lips in her own. But apparently Josie didn’t want that because suddenly there were two hands on her chest, holding down against the bed.   

 

“No.” 

 

Josie’s hips begin to pick up speed, and Penelope was mesmerized by the way Josie’s hands on her felt like the sun was sitting right on her chest. The dirty noises of Josie’s wetness smacking against the strap were nearly drowning out Josie’s moans and Penelope felt like she was high. Everything that was happening felt intensified and she couldn’t breathe. They keep that same position and steady rhythm for a while, Josie grinding down on Penelope, hands on her chest, pressing her down against the bed. But soon enough, Penelope could tell Josie was getting close, so she asks once again if she could get her hands untied. Josie doesn’t verbally answer, instead she just reaches up to her wrists and siphons the magic out of the restraint there.  

 

Freeing her hands, Penelope instantly wraps her hands around Josie’s waist and begins to meet Josie’s thrusts halfway. She latches her mouth onto one of Josie’s breast as she rimmed into her. Josie’s moans were getting louder, and the movements of her hips were getting choppier her, so Penelope takes a hand and begins to rub small circles against Josie’s clit. It takes a few more thrusts before Josie is falling apart on top of her. She continues thrusting into her as Josie rides her high down, slumping forward onto Penelope.

 

When Josie rolls off of her, she begins to take off the strap on and sets it on the night stand next to them. She looks back over to Josie who had her eyes closed. Carefully wrapping herself around her, she cuddles into her back, placing a sweet kiss on the back of her head.  

 

“We’re absolutely talking about that later.”  

 

She hears Josie chuckling before watching her around and face her. There was a sweet smile on her lips, and just about laughs because how was the girl who just did all of that looking at her like that right now.   

 

“Maybe after a nap.”  

 

She softly laughs at that before planting a small kiss on the other girl’s lips.  

 

“After the nap then.”                                                                                                                  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i exposed myself sksksks


	6. children of jesus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexual tension and church sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for all the people that kept attacking me to post this
> 
> liz, snow, sunny, bee and nic here you go

Elizabeth Saltzman was a lot of things. Class president. Head cheerleader. Founder of the Fantasy and Fiction club. Pastor’s daughter. But, the one thing she absolutely wasn’t. She was not into Hope Mikaelson. Hope Mikaelson and her long hair, pretty eyes and many leather jackets. How does someone have that many leather jackets, was that even normal? She hated how the shorter girl always seemed to lurk around her and completely ruin her day with a typically sly comment. No one knew how to get under her skin more than Hope did. It drove her absolutely insane. Everything the other girl did, no matter how big or how small made her mad. It was a constant cycle of back and forth between them two, sometimes it was exhausting. It took four times for Lizzie to give into the game Hope was playing. Three times where she almost broke all her rules. One time she just completely gave in.

 

\--

 

The first time was not a good day for Lizzie. She wanted nothing more than to go home, crawl into her bed and binge watch the Harry Potter movies.  As she was closing her locker and turning to leave she stops abruptly to avoid running into a smaller frame in front of her.

 

 

“Saltzman looking like a wannabe version of Cher Horowitz, as usual.”

 

 

Of course. She can feel Hope’s eyes dragging up her legs. She shifts in place at that.

 

 

“Not today Mikaelson.”

 

 

She goes to move but is stopped when Hope steps in front of her again.

 

 

“Aw what’s wrong? Finally pulled your pretentious head out of your ass?”

 

 

She can feel her body heat up in anger. Her hands grip harder at the books in her hands. She really didn’t want to do this right now.

 

 

“Seriously Hope not today.”

 

 

She doesn’t know what it was, but she sees Hope’s features soften for a quick second before she sees her step closer towards her, faces inches away from one another. She feels a soft hand push back some of her hair behind her ear. Her breath hitched in her throat. She couldn’t move or breathe or do anything really other than watch Hope’s next movement. It felt like forever went by before she saw Hope take a step back and turn around to leave. As soon as she couldn’t see the shorter girl anymore she let her back fall against her locker. Taking a deep breath, she adjusts her backpack straps and makes her way to class again.

 

\--

 

The second time was probably the hardest of them all. Lizzie had just sat down in her regular seat, her desk partner seemed to have been absent because the bell rang, and they were nowhere to be found. Going about her own business, she began taking out her notebook and pencil to write class notes down. She hears the door open signaling that someone was late, and she looks up to see Hope walking in. Rolling her eyes, she focuses back on her notebook in front of her until suddenly she feels a presence taking seat next to her. Pulling out the lollipop between her lips, she comments on her presence.

 

 

“Why can’t you just sit in your normal seat.”

 

 

She doesn’t need to look over to know that Hope had a smirk on her face, her tone was enough to let her know she did.

 

 

“How else will I annoy you, if not right next to you.”

 

 

Turning to glare at the redhead, she finds Hope looking at her with a smug look. Rolling her eyes, once again she looks back down at her notebook before popping the lollipop back in her mouth. The teacher begins talking not too long after that and Lizzie distracts herself with taking down notes.

 

Just as she was thinking about how uncharacteristically quiet Hope was being, she feels a soft nudge on her arm. Glancing over, she doesn’t have time to process what was happening until she glances down at Hope’s mouth. Hope had taken the lollipop in her mouth and popped it into her own. She knows she must be about as a red as a tomato, the smug look on Hope’s face expresses it clearly.

 

 

“Thanks.”

 

 

The bell rings before she can answer, and Hope is gone in a blink of an eye. Lizzie has never felt more flustered than in that moment. Recollecting herself, she gathers her things before exiting the classroom. She would never admit it, but the memory of Hope replays in her mind all day.

 

\--

 

Penelope Park out of all people, was the one who triggered the third time. Lizzie, Josie and Penelope were all sitting at a picnic table out in the court yard. Invested in the book she had at hand, she didn’t notice a heavy gaze on her. Well, not until Penelope spoke up about it, she wanted to crawl into an endless black pit after that.

 

 

“Saltzman why is Mikaelson, undressing and fucking you with her eyes? Seems like there might be something going on.”

 

 

Looking up she finds Penelope watching her with a smug, amused look. She looks around, trying to find Hope, she discovers that Hope is in fact staring at her. In that moment, she watches Hope’s eyes rake up her legs before finally making eye contact with her. She can feel her cheeks heat up, and there was a new, stronger warmth in her lower belly. Swallowing harshly, she forces her eyes away from Hope’s and turns back towards Penelope and Josie. She’s met by a smug expression from both Josie and Penelope. Right as she was about to say something she notices Josie’s eyes look past her. She feels a hand on her shoulder, and her breath catches in her throat because she knew who it was. Turning slightly, she follows Hope’s hand up to her face and sees an almost sweet smile on her lips. It made Lizzie feel something in her chest that she couldn’t quite figure out.

 

 

“Saltzman, nice legs. You look good today.”

 

 

Lizzie almost choked on air alone, before given Hope her best ‘what the fuck’ face. But, once again Hope was gone, just like that. She’s snapped back into reality by Penelope’s laughter. Turning back towards the short haired girl she tries her best to glare daggers at her.

 

 

“Shut up Penelope.”

 

 

“Nice legs Saltzman.”

 

 

She groans and sets her head her hands. Penelope is never going to let her live that down.

 

\--

 

The fourth time was in the worst place she could’ve possible imagined. Mainly because it was the time she gave in, but also mainly because it was at church, while her father was giving a sermon. She was going to hell, she was almost sure of it, there was no way she wasn’t, she’s pretty sure this is completely unforgivable in God’s book. But there was, with Hope Mikaelson’s hand in her panties, in the back closet of the church’s stage.

 

Lizzie had slipped back stage to watch her father’s sermon because she liked that she didn’t have to surrounded by people for a little while. So, she would sit on one of the old speakers, and watch her father preach from backstage. She was quietly watching her dad go on about the unconditional love of Christ, when she noticed Hope sitting second row with her family. The shorter girl looked bored out of her mind and it made her quietly chuckle to herself. Suddenly she locks eyes with Hope. It caught her by surprise, she didn’t think anyone noticed her from where she was but somehow Hope’s eyes had found her. She sees a smirk grow on Hope’s lips before watching her turn to her dad and whisper something to him. With that she notices Hope getting up and walking towards where the bathrooms were. She drags her eyes away from Hope’s figure and shakes her thoughts before paying attention to her father again.

 

A few minutes go by and she realizes that Hope hasn’t returned yet, that shouldn’t bother her, right? Wrapped in her thoughts she doesn’t hear someone sneak up behind her. Suddenly, there was a warm body sitting next to her. She jumps in surprise and looks over to find Hope quietly laughing at her.

 

 

“Chill it Saltzman, I’m not going to kill you.”

 

 

Lizzie uses a hand to shove Hope back a bit.

 

 

“You’re such an asshole you scared the crap out of me.”

 

 

She hears Hope voice an exaggerated gasp.

 

 

“Cursing? In the house of God. You’re going to hell Lizzie, but I’ll see you there.”

 

 

Rolling her eyes, she turns back around and tries to pay attention to her father’s sermon again. If she was honest, it was getting hard to focus because Hope was so close, and God forgive her, she wanted Hope to put her hand up her dress. But, she was a good girl and good girls aren’t supposed to think those things and the fact that her father was preaching in the background pulled her from the deep hole that was Hope Mikaelson.

 

She feels Hope shift next to her and it takes everything in her not to look over. Distracting herself with her father’s ongoing rant about who even knows at this point, she continues trying to ignore the girl next to her. A few more minutes go by before she snaps. Turning her head and grabbing Hope’s jacket before pulling her into a kiss. She swallows the surprised yelp that came from Hope’s mouth. It was a harsh kiss, but it was exactly what she needed. Pulling away quickly, panic takes over her because, what did she just do, oh my god.

 

 

“Uh, I, I’m sorry, I don’t know why I did that, I-”

 

 

Hope’s lips cut off her rambling and she nearly melts into the kiss. This kiss was much more restrained, Lizzie just took in the feeling of Hope’s incredibly soft lips. When she began to feel lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, they finally pull away, resting their foreheads together.

 

 

“That was a long time coming don’t you think?”

 

 

Lifting her head up, she sees a smirk on Hope’s lips once again. Rolling her eyes, she shoves Hope a bit before shaking her head slightly. She hears a small chuckle leave the other girl’s lips and she’s pretty sure her heart skipped a beat.

 

 

“Oh, come on Saltzman, you can’t tell me you haven’t wanted my hands down your pants before, I have eyes you know.”

 

 

Lizzie nearly jumps on Hope in attempts to cover Hope’s mouth as soon as the words leave her lips.

 

 

“Will you stop having a big head for once in your life and just shut up!”

 

 

Her voice comes out in a harsh whisper and she can tell it has no effect on Hope because, she can see the other girl trying to contain her laughter. She gives Hope a challenging look before slowly removing her hand from her mouth.

 

 

“You’re so annoying, fuck you.”

 

 

Wrong choice of words, she thinks to herself because suddenly Hope was grabbing her wrist and dragging her to the closet where the spare stage equipment was in. It doesn’t take any more than 20 seconds for Hope to lock the door, turn on the lights and have her pinned up against the door, her lips on her neck.

 

 

“If you say so baby.”

 

 

Hope’s breath was hot against her neck and Lizzie’s snarky comeback dies on her lips when she feels Hope’s hand run up the outside of her thigh, the other hand slightly pressing on the back of her neck. She was in complete heaven, not that she would ever admit that she’s craved for this moment. But still, she was latching onto this like there was no tomorrow. She feels Hope’s lips pull away from her neck, and she looks down and finds Hope looking at her with an unreadable expression, it makes her feel odd but in a good way.

 

 

“Is this okay with you? Are you okay with all of this?”

 

 

Usually would melt at the softness of this but all she really needed was to be touched.

 

 

“Yes Hope. God, just fuck me already.”

 

 

There’s a beat of silence before suddenly Hope’s hands were dragging up her dress over her head. She barely has time to breathe when she feels lips on her neck again and a hand sliding up her thigh. She was incredibly sensitive already it was making her head spin. Feeling Hope’s hand go up her body, she latches her arms around Hope’s neck.

 

Hope’s hand slides up her back, softly rubbing its way up to her bra before skillfully unhooking it. She drops her hands, so she can take her bra off completely and as she went to wrap her arms around Hope again she’s stop by Hope’s mouth gliding down towards her chest and hungrily latching on to one of her nipples.

 

Her head falls back against the door, her body felt like it was going to explode, all her senses were so much more heightened, it was heaven and hell all in one. She feels Hope bite down on her nipple and pull on it before soothing it over with her tongue and she can’t help the moan that comes out of her mouth at the action.

 

 

“Shh baby you have to be quiet or do you want to be caught.”

 

 

Silently groaning, she shakes her head and tries to control the whimper that leaves her lips when Hope moves to her other nipple. She feels Hope pull away again and give her a look, before kissing down her body. Suddenly her panties were being thrown to the side and Hope was picking her up and setting her on the table next to them. _Oh._ Hope began taking of her jacket and threw it to the side before pulling Lizzie back into a kiss. She feels Hope’s hand slowly slide in between her legs and it takes a single swipe through her folds for her to groan and throw her head back in pleasure. Sadly, her head had collided with something hard when she did that.

 

 

“Oh shit, ouch.”

 

 

“You’re so stupid, be more careful.”

 

 

“Shut up, it’s not my fault we’re in a closet.”

 

 

“And what it’s mine?”

 

 

“Well kinda, yeah.”

 

 

She sees Hope roll her eyes at that and push herself back a bit, putting distant between them.

 

 

“Ok well then we can stop since you’re such a princess apparently.”

 

 

“Hey no you started this come back.”

 

 

She reaches for Hope’s arms and pulls her closer again.

 

 

“Mhm yeah that’s what I thought.”

 

 

“You’re incredibly annoying.”

 

 

“Says you.”

 

 

She scoffs at that, she cannot believe this is happening in the middle of them trying to fuck.

 

 

“Whatever let’s just get this over with.”

 

 

“Whatever you want princess.”

 

 

Hope’s lips are finally back on her skin on her stomach, and she’s having a hard time controlling the urge to drag Hope’s hand towards her center. She feels Hope slowly kiss her way down her body, inching closer to where Lizzie wanted her the most and right when she thought was going to get some relief Hope gets up.

 

 

“Are you kidding me Mikaelson.”

 

 

Hope laughs. Hope actually laughs at her as she takes her shirt off, her jeans quickly following before turning around and looking for something. She was growing incredibly impatient as she watches Hope look for something in all the crap around them. She rolls her eyes and decides to take matters into her own hands, quite literally. Slowly sliding down her hand, she reaches her clit and begins rubbing small circles on it. Teasing herself, she unhurriedly enters a single finger and starts pumping in and out of herself.

 

Looking up, she finds Hope staring at her with an open mouth. She trails her eyes down Hope’s body and finds a long piece of silk string in her hands. Bringing her eyes back to Hope’s face she gives her a questioning look and Hope slowly steps closer towards her. She goes to remove her own hand and is stopped by Hope.

 

 

“Don’t stop.”

 

 

So, that’s exactly what she does. Continuing to fuck herself, she adds a second finger. They stay like that for a little while longer, before Hope grabs her hand and slowly brings it to her lips. Lizzie watches as Hope takes her fingers into her mouth and sucks on them before bringing her hand up, grabbing her other in the process. She feels Hope tie her wrists up against a hook there was on the wall.

 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

 

No answer. Okay, fine, maybe she’ll just let Hope do what she wanted, it’s not like she hasn’t wished for this moment a million times before. Except she really has, and right now she was incredibly turned on and so incredibly close.

 

She patiently waits for Hope do anything, other than just stand there and stare at her. It excited her, the way Hope was looking at her, she wanted to go into her mind and know her every thought. Finally, Hope moves closer towards her and her lips ghost the skin on her neck as her hands roam her body. Lizzie can feel her center pooling, and she needed Hope to touch her, it felt like she might actual explode.

 

Her silent prayers were answered when she feels Hope’s hand brush over her clit, the palm of her hand pressing against her sensitive nub. Hope’s other hand roams up her body, softly wrapping around her neck, she sees Hope look up at her, silently asking her if that was okay, she nods before moving her hips forward in attempts to get Hope to fuck her already.

 

 

“Hope please.”

 

 

That was enough to get Hope finally enter two fingers inside her and tighten the grip around her neck. Hope’s fingers began a deliciously harsh pace, in and out of her, she could barely catch her breath. She can feel Hope’s lips place kisses all over her body, heavily focusing on her inner thighs. Right when she was getting to the edge, Hope removes her fingers and replaces it with her mouth.  Lizzie is nearly embarrassed at how fast she comes after that. One of Hope’s arms wrap against Lizzie’s hips in attempts of controlling them as Lizzie rides down her high. The other hand reaches up to Lizzie’s mouth and puts two fingers inside to prevent Lizzie from being too loud. When Lizzie was finally done, she feels Hope kiss her way up her body before placing a peck on her collarbone and standing back up.

 

She sees Hope reach up for untie her wrists before turning around and returning it to its place. She cannot believe she just did this in a church. In her father’s church. _Oh my God I’m going to hell._ She can hear her father wrapping up the service in the background and suddenly jumps up and hurriedly getting dressed. She was in the midst of fixing her hair when she turns over to Hope was just buttoning up her shirt.

 

 

“This never happened.”

 

 

“Never happened.”

 

 

She nods her head. _Good._

 

 

“It’s never happening again.”

 

 

There’s a smirk on Hope’s lips.

 

 

“Ok Saltzman.”

 

 

She nods again, looking back at Hope one more time before making her way out of the storage closet. As she was leaving she can hear Hope chuckling to herself and that’s when she knows that it’s definitely happening again, God forgive her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really fucking exposed myself with this one y i k e s


	7. imported

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imported by JRM ft Jessie Reyez
> 
>  
> 
> josie is trying to get over penelope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not a very big hosie i had a hard time writing this but i tried and hopefully it's okay

_Hi, my name is Doesn't Matter_

_I like making bad decisions_

 

 

Penelope leaving was agonizing to say the least. It felt like her heart was just constantly breaking, over and over and over again. She began isolating herself from others, especially Lizzie, she was still furious at her. She was mad at everything if she was honest, but she hated herself the most. She wanted to burn.  

 

 

 

_Let's wake up like nothing happened_ _  
If we do it, say we didn't_

 

Josie had ignored Penelope for the last few weeks, pretending like the kiss or the love she had for her hadn’t been invading her thoughts nearly every day. She knew that it was bad news, Penelope had broken her heart, how is that ever good to surround yourself in that. But now Penelope was gone, and part of Josie was taken with her. She felt as if she didn’t know herself, she was

 

 

 

_If your friends ask if you hit it_ _  
You can tell 'em, I'll admit it_

 

She began ignoring her family and friends. It was more likely that people would find her locked in Penelope’s room than eating or in class or in her own room. Josie would just lay on Penelope’s old bed and think. Other days she would cry, but mostly she would think. Think about how if she would’ve just been selfish Penelope would still be here. That thought hurt the most. It haunted her every day.

 

 

_I wear that shit like a badge_ _  
'Cause I know that I got that kitty_

 

 

 

Josie had barely slept in a week, the bags under her eyes were visible, yet not even Lizzie commented on them. Josie had been stuck in her head the entire time, until finally, someone asked. That someone being Hope Mikaelson, who had been trying to make herself a better person, and Josie admired that about her. She knew the other girl was hurt, and she hadn’t been there for her redheaded friend, but here was Hope for her. She feels guilt when Hope had asked her what was going on her with her, she should’ve done the same when Hope had gone through her break up with Landon. She should’ve been there for her.

 

 

 

_You, you're in love with somebody else_ _  
Maybe I could offer some help_

Josie didn’t know what made her open up so quickly to Hope, but before she knew it, everything that has been torturing her mind was being told to the girl sitting in front of her. Josie was almost shocked, by the kind eyes and understanding look coming from Hope. She never noticed that about Hope, she liked it.  Josie finds herself confiding in Hope and sticking by her side, the two girls become nearly inseparable. That fact calms Josie, she doesn’t let her mind dip into the rabbit hole that is Penelope Park, the tribrid distracted her from that, it was a nice change.

 

 

 

 _Get over them by getting under me_ __  
But you might OD if you get too much of me  
OD if you get too much of me  
OD if you get too much of me, yuh

 

She’s not sure how it happened, or even why. All she knows is that one night, she was hanging out with Hope in her room, and out of nowhere she had kissed the other girl. It took her by surprise, Josie has never viewed herself as a selfish or even spontaneous person, she didn’t know why she did it. For a second time that night she was taken by surprise, when Hope had pulled her back in for another kiss. Before either girl knew it, Josie had led the redheaded girl into her lap and hands were roaming each other’s bodies.

 

 

 

 _Hi, my name is not important_ __  
I'm not from here, I'm imported  
I drink liquor like it's water  
Hope my liver can afford it

 

 

 

Josie found that kissing Hope was a lot like drinking liquor. The feeling it gave her made her head spin and she felt completely intoxicated. The other girl had a way with her lips that left her breathless and when most needed, blank minded. Josie knew she could avoid the thoughts of Penelope whenever she would kiss Hope. It was something so unexplainable to her, but she took it in with open arms.

 

 

_I've been lying here with you_ _  
I've been lying here_

They were in Hope’s room one night and Josie was sitting with her legs across Hope’s, silently reading her book when she feels a hand caressing her thigh. At first, she doesn’t think too much about it but her breath hitches when she feels Hope’s hand sliding up her skirt, brushing softly against her panties. At that she sets her book down and looks over at Hope in question. She just finds the tribrid raising an eyebrow in challenge. As she was going to say something she feels Hope’s hand slip underneath her panties and swipe through her folds. A moan escapes her lips and suddenly Hope is on top of her, straddling her, now a single finger inside her. She reaches for Hope’s back, wrapping her arms around her, and she feels Hope’s lips attach themselves to her neck.

__  
I'll be lying here  
I'm under the covers

Penelope became less of a problem for Josie every time she found herself in Hope’s bed. She has no reasonable explanation for how she ended up naked in Hope’s bed but if she was being honest she could care less. She had gotten used to the tribrid’s surprisingly rougher hands caress her body.  Even when she was alone, the other girl’s touch invaded her mind more than the short haired witch. Josie viewed that as a victory.

 

 

 _Like what happened here ain't nothing sacred_ __  
Shit that got me fucked up is  
I know that dude just saw me naked

Hope had her pinned up against the gym doors and every precaution in Josie’s mind was gone the moment she felt Hope’s hand sliding down her thighs. She knew how likely it was for them to get caught, yet here she was, not caring. She couldn’t think about anything other than Hope’s hands and lips and how she can feel her underwear get soak as each moment goes by. Hope had nearly tore off Josie’s shirt and was unhooking her bra when they heard a door creak. Both girls look towards where the noise came from and found a very flustered Rafael. Josie can feel her cheeks burning up. She hears Rafael hear a quick sorry before quickly making his way out of the gym.

 

 

 

 _Not interested in a broken heart_ __  
But who'd a thought it'd take me ages?  
I ended up here 'cause my girls said  
Fake it 'til you make it

Hope turns back towards her nearly as red as herself.

 

 

“Um, maybe we should go.”

 

 

Josie doesn’t verbally answer just nods quickly before trying to get her bra and shirt back on and making her way back out before whispering a quick bye to Hope. She nearly runs into multiple people trying to make it back to her room. Josie can hear her heartbeat in her ears and it felt like her throat was closing in. She was anxiety attack, she tried to slow her breathing, but it was proving useless.

 

 

 

 _You, you're in love with somebody else_ __  
Maybe I could offer some help  
Get over them by getting under me

Josie was too busy trying to calm herself down to hear the door open. She didn’t even notice that she was no longer alone until she had felt a familiar hand resting on the small of her back. Looking up she sees Hope looking at her with concern evident on her face. She finally feels herself breathe a little better. Hope just keeps rubbing her back and takes a seat on the floor next to her. Hope seemed to notice was less tense and finally decides to speak up.

 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

 

Josie inhales deeply before releasing the air again. She looks over to Hope and thinks about how the other girl has always made her so at peace.

 

 

“I just, I don’t know, Rafael seeing us, it made me freak out.”

 

 

Josie looks away, her mind racing with all the possible outcomes of what had happened a little bit ago. She found herself stressing the most about how Rafael had seen her naked.

 

 

 

 

 _Hi, my name is not important_ __  
I'm not from here, I'm imported  
I drink liquor like it's water  
Hope my liver can afford it

 

Hope wasn’t sure how she could comfort the girl next to her. She felt her heart break when she had walked in and saw her on the floor crying. Hope just looks at her softly before bringing her hand up to Josie’s face. She wipes away a few tears the taller girl still had on her cheeks. Hope doesn’t know what to say but longs that Josie understands that she’s there for her. She needs to let Josie know that. Hope watches Josie eyes move up from the ground in front of her to her face. Hope takes the opportunity to pull Josie into her side. She hears the taller girl exhale deeply and relax in her embrace.

 

 

 

 _Marvin type of healing_ __  
Got you all up in your feelings  
Staring at the ceiling  
Like, I hope he still here in the morning

 

 

 

Josie had fallen asleep in Hope’s arms not too long after she had found her. Hope looks down at the younger girl and smiles to herself. Hope wasn’t sure when she had started falling for Josie, but she was glad she did. Josie handled Hope so differently that even Landon couldn’t compare. She had picked up the taller girl and carefully carried her to her bed before setting her down. Once she finally had Josie all tucked in, she turned to leave only to be stopped by a soft hand.

 

 

“Stay, please.”

 

 

Hope stood still for a moment, debating whether that was a good idea or not. She feels Josie softly tug on her shirt before she makes up her mind and makes her way into Josie’s bed. She settles herself under the covers, trying to put a respectable amount of distance between herself and Josie. Her efforts are thrown down the drain when she feels Josie cuddle up against her. She gives into the other girl’s wishes and shuts her eyes before drifting off into sleep.

 

 

 

 _You under the covers_ __  
Like what happened here ain't nothing sacred  
I can tell you fucked up over  
Someone else you can't replace, and

She wakes up to door shutting. She sits up in a panic and instantly makes eye contact with Josie’s blonde twin sister. She watches Lizzie’s face go from surprise, to confusion, to an understanding. Hope doesn’t know what that meant, if she was honest it scared her. Lizzie shifts her eyes from Hope to her still, sleeping sister. She doesn’t say anything and just turns around before searching for some clothes.

 

 

“I can leave if you want me to.”

 

 

She was watches Lizzie stop what she was doing before turning around.

 

 

“No, it’s, um it’s ok. I’m just going to go shower and I’ll be back, just stay with her, I know she needs it.” Hope just nods in response as she watches exit the bedroom again. She lays back down and tries to understand what is happening between her and Josie.

 

 

 

 

 _You finally realized_ __  
That broken love just ain't worth saving  
You tryna lick the wounds  
But someone's not reciprocating

 

 

 

When she wakes up, it took her a moment to realize where she was. The memories of the previous night fill her mind. She looks over to her right where she finds Josie still peacefully asleep, snuggling into her arm. Looking back up, she focuses her attention to where Lizzie is, well where Lizzie would be, because when she looks over she notices that the blonde was nowhere to be found. She feels Josie shift a bit and when she looks back at the Gemini witch, she was looking up at her.

 

 

“Good morning.” Hope softly smiles at that before replying.

 

 

“Good morning Jo.” Before she knew what was happening she feels Josie reach up to kiss her. Hope kisses her back and when they pull away from one another, they both are smiling brightly.

 

 

 


End file.
